


Bananas

by SammyLuka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy being cheeky (per usual), Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Harry as Arthur, Harry is miraculously not dead, Hartwin, M/M, Smut, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was quite happy playing the part of a slutty boy-toy with a taste for older men. He was even happier when the little voice in his ear, telling him what to do as he seduced yet another older man, was his own boyfriend, Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

"Alright, lad. All you have to do is get a good look at Mr. Bemile so that we can take a scan of his eye and you'll be good," came Merlin's voice in Eggsy's ear, causing the youth to jump in surprise. Eggsy looked over his outfit in a mirror that was wrapped around the entrance to the nightclub be was stood in front of. He was wearing nothing but a simple all-black crop top that showed off his midriff, entirely too-tight skinny jeans, and a black military coat that went down to his ankles. He bit his lip then straightened himself out and took a deep breath. 

_Remember, you're Richie Barnes, 25 year-old professional boy-toy with a thing for rich, older men._

_Not that far from the regular then, eh?_

Eggsy plastered a smirk on his face and dramatically threw open the double doors of the nightclub he knew that Mr. Steve Bemile would be hanging around, widening the placement of his feet and biting his lip. 

" _Heeeeelloooo_ , boys!" he announced, prancing into the large, surprisingly quiet room. Most of the patrons inside turned towards him and looked him up and down, their eyes widening or their eyebrows raising. Their eyes drifted over Eggsy's body, the tightly fitting material of the crop top that hugged his pectorals, his exposed midriff and the v-line that dipped into his low-hanging and tight-fitting jeans. They practically gaped as he sashayed over to the bar and plopped down on one of the heavily decorated stools. 

The bartender, a well-dressed younger bloke, probably around Eggsy's age, rolled his eyes playfully and bent over the counter, smiling at Eggsy. 

"Quite the entrance you make, mister," he teased. Eggsy smirked and leaned forward a bit, teasing the amount of space between them. 

"A proper prince always makes a proper entrance, yeah?" Eggsy winked, but his flirting was interrupted by a throat-clearing in his ear and a "your mission, Galahad" from Merlin. Eggsy winked and ordered himself a drink before turning the spinny-seat on the stool to look over the fairly small establishment. It was mostly open, the main floor turned into a dance floor covered in men and women of most ages. There was an upper level that was more like a balcony that wound around the walls of the building. There were rooms upon rooms decorating the upper level, either open with a visible metal pole in the middle of the room and couches surrounding it, or closed, the view obscured by heavy, red curtains. Eggsy's eyes followed a young man pulling an older man up the stairs that led to the upper level, then around the upper floor and into one of the rooms. Eggsy snickered as he watched the younger purposely bend over more than necessary as he closed the curtains from the inside, and that was it. 

The music in the place was loud and thumping, and Eggsy found himself absentmindedly drumming his fingers against his pint. He waited a few moments before Merlin spoke up again.

"He's situated in a private booth at the very back of the establishment. You're gonna have to charm your way over to him," Merlin said. There was a quiet groan and then the transmission went silent. Eggsy smiled and got up, smiling at the bartender, then slithered across the dance floor and towards the private booths at the back of the club. He licked his lips and swayed his hips, opening his jacket up and flashing more bits of skin, until he was standing in front of a large booth with a small table sitting in the middle, covered in empty glasses of all sizes. Eggsy produced a fake giggle and leant against the edge of one of the seats, swaying his hips a bit as he stared at the man who was sat directly across from the entrance to the booth; Steve Bemile. 

"Hiya," he greeted cutely, biting his bottom lip. The other two men in the booth perked up, their eyes devouring Eggsy's image. Eggsy crossed one of his legs in front of the other, childishly playing with one of the buttons on his coat. "You all look a tad lonely."

The two men turned to Bemile eagerly, but were soon disappointed when Bemile waved his hand and dismissed them. They slid past Eggsy, both of them placing their hands unnecessarily high on the side of the youth's thigh and slipping pieces of paper into one of the pockets on his trousers. Eggsy feigned interest, but was actually trying to hide his disgust. 

As Eggsy slowly stalked further into the booth, a familiar voice that was not Merlin's greeted him in his ear. 

"Hello, Galahad," Harry greeted, his voice a bit tighter than usual. The change in tone wouldn't be recognizable if he wasn't a trained spy and knew Harry all-too-well. Eggsy startled at Harry's familiar, smooth tone, but quickly settled back into his cheeky, suave persona. He skulked over to Bemile and sat beside the older man. 

"Well hello there," Eggsy purred, smirking at Bemile. Although it seemed Eggsy was greeting his mark, he was more or less greeting his mentor who also happened to be his bloody boyfriend; Harry fucking Hart. 

"Merlin felt that he wasn't quite fit for guiding you on this part of the mission, so, here I am. You're going to need to get quite close to Mr. Bemile without taking off your glasses to get what you came for." Eggsy could hear the faintest bit of something unidentifiable in Harry's voice as he quickly uttered the small explanation. Eggsy smiled and nuzzled a bit closer to his mark, placing a hand on the older's chest. 

"Can I take my jacket off, _sir_?" Eggsy purred, looking up at Bemile through his eyelashes. The older nodded calmly, motioning for Eggsy to stand up. Eggsy did just that, hopping off the velvet seat and standing directly in front of Bemile, the fronts of his calves brushing against the other man's knees. He slowly slid his jacket off, taking his time to fold it nicely, then, without warning, throw it behind him without even a second glance. _Play your part_ , he thought. Bemile raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but it soon turned into a smug expression as Eggsy gyrated his hips, holding his arms above his head. 

As Eggsy turned his body, shaking his arse in the general direction of Bemile, the music in the club changed and Eggsy mouthed a silent "yes!" A slow, bass-heavy R&B started playing, giving Eggsy the perfect opportunity to show off.

Eggsy abruptly dropped to his knees, his backside rubbing against Bemile's legs teasingly as he did so. He came back up slowly and gracefully then took a step back, planting himself in his mark's lap, his back to the older's chest. Eggsy slowly dropped and circled his hips in the older's lap, uttering fake whimpers and moans as he did so. He could feel Bemile's hot breath on his ear and knew he was getting somewhere. 

In a quick graceful motion, Eggsy turned himself so that he was facing his mark, one knee placed on either side of Bemile's lap. He smirked and rolled his groin against the other's pressing so that they were chest-to-chest. 

Eggsy went in to press his face close to Bemile's, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and he pulled back. 

"Wait..." the other began. Eggsy scowled and pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest, still pretty much sitting in his mark's lap. 

"What is it? You don' like me or somethin'?" Eggsy asked defensively. He heard a sound that vaguely resembled a chuckle from Harry. 

"No, no, darling. I just wanted to know if you wanted to take those glasses of yours off, that's all." Bemile raised an eyebrow and Eggsy bit his lip. 

"Tell him that you'd like to keep them on so that you can see his handsome face properly," Harry said suddenly, causing Eggsy to smile. 

"I'd rather keep 'em on. Wanna see that handsome face of yours properly," Eggsy purred, nosing at Bemile's cheek. Bemile seemed pleased at the comment and relaxed again, letting his arms sit outstretched over the back of the sofa. Eggsy smiled and leaned in close to Bemile, looking at him in the eye and running his hands up and down the other's chest. 

"Got it," Harry said, and Eggsy immediately recognized that he was referring to the retinal scan that was the whole point of the mission. 

Eggsy kissed his mark's cheek, quite cutely, then abruptly stood up. Bemile looked up at him confusedly, sitting up. 

"Sorry, doll, but it looks I've gotta go. I've got an old dog waiting for me at home." And with that, Eggsy stalked out of the booth and back onto the dance floor. 

"You're quite right about that, darling. I expect you to be waiting for me when I arrive at the house," Harry nearly growled. Eggsy smirked, winking again at the bartender before he stepped out of the club and into the cool, night air. 

"Yes, _sir_."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr can be found via this link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babyboyeggsy. 
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me about Hartwin, Colin Firth, or just writing in general, I'm always open to it. Come and give me a prompt or just say hi!


End file.
